


the one where richie runs away

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst?, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, mentions of child abuse, richies just sad, we got a happy ending, when do i not write sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: richie disappears and eddie freaks out.





	the one where richie runs away

Richie tapped on Eddie’s window, a regular occurrence over the last few months. Eddie’s was his safe place. 

“It’s twelve am Richie” Eddie said groggily but then took in Richie’s appearance. He had large bags circling his brown eyes and he honestly looked like he hadn’t slept in four days, which was the last time he stayed at Eddie’s. 

“You left this last time” Eddie passed Richie his AC/DC shirt and Richie changed into it along with his boxers.

“‘M so tired Eds” Richie said, climbing into Eddie’s small single bed. Eddie sighed, curling up next to the boy. Richie was all long limbs, his feet poked out of the end of the bed if he didn’t tuck them up. Richie snaked his long arm around Eddie’s shoulder and he felt the other boy playing with his fingers, Richie rested his cheek on Eddie’s soft curls and closed his eyes. Richie only really slept when he was like this with Eddie, his best friend was his coping mechanism. For a drunk mom and a dad who doesn’t give a shit, Richie needed Eddie around. He dozed off into sleep, not thinking about how Eddie had intertwined their fingers.   
Sunlight cracked through Eddie’s bedroom window and the bed felt lighter than it had last night. Richie had been there last night. He sat up slowly, wiping sleep from his eyes. He saw a note lying crumpled on his pillow case. 

‘Thank you Eds, I’ll see you around   
\- Your Richie’

Eddie frowned, every time Richie had stayed over, he’d stay until morning. Eddie would have to sneak him out past his mom but Richie never just disappeared. Eddie had school, he’d talk to Richie then.   
“Huh-have you seen R-r-richie?” Bill asked Eddie as they sat down for lunch. 

“Not since last night, did he not have English with you today?” Eddie asked, suddenly something felt very wrong. 

“Y-yeah but he n-never showed” Bill said, surveying Eddie’s face. 

“He turned up at my window last night, I let him stay the night and when I woke up he was gone. He left this” Eddie slid the note across the table and a frown made its way over Bill’s face. Beverly was walking towards them, maybe Richie just skipped to smoke with her. 

“Have you seen Richie?” Eddie asked her before she even got the chance to sit down. 

“Woah calm down Eddie and no, should I have? I don’t have any classes with him today” Bev raised her left brow, a gesture she usually did when questioning people. 

“He’s just gone, what the fuck” Eddie pulled the note from Bill and handed it to Beverly. 

“I don’t like the ‘I’ll see you around’, it’s not something Richie says” Eddie could feel himself freaking out, where the fuck was Richie? 

The other three losers joined them, their faces dropping at Eddie’s frantic breathing. 

“Eddie thinks Richie’s ran away” Bev informed the others as Bill attempted to calm Eddie. Stan paled at this, sitting down abruptly. 

“No, no. Richie never just runs away, we know this. We all know this!” Stan said, Eddie looked over at him. 

“But what if he has Stan? Read the fucking note!” Eddie shouted, earning some attention. They all decided, after they managed to calm both Eddie and Stan down, that they’d go looking for him after school.   
Eddie walked quickly, Bev by his side. 

“Eddie, can I ask you something?” Bev asked quietly, causing Eddie to turn to her. He nodded slowly, as she bit her lip and seemed to think over her words. 

“You didn’t do anything to upset him, did you? Like tell him anything?” Bev asked and Eddie frowned. 

“Why would I do that? He’s my best friend Bev” Eddie was under the impression Bev was accusing him of making Richie run away. 

“No- no, I’m not saying it’s you fault. Just we both know Richie is more sensitive than he let’s on, I’m just trying to fill in the blanks” Bev kicked at sidewalk, her face a mixture of emotions. 

“He came over at midnight, looking like he hadn’t slept in days. He got into bed with me immediately and we kind of- cuddled until he fell asleep, then when I woke up he was gone” Eddie felt himself flush at his words. No one was aware of his feelings for Richie, he knew they were wrong and sordid. Especially when those feelings were for your best friend. 

“The little fucker better be okay” Bev said, taking out a cigarette from her coat pocket and lightning it. 

“That’ll lure him in” Eddie made a light joke. Bev laughed quietly.   
They had checked everywhere he might be, searched all of fucking Derry and no sight of Richie. 

“Have we even checked his own house?” Ben asked, the sky was starting to darken and despite all of them being sixteen now, their parents still expected children in homes at an appropriate time. They made their way over to the Tozier household, Eddie tapping lightly on the front door.

“What do you kids want?” Maggie Tozier answered the door, her hair a mess and a smell of alcohol hit like a wave. 

“Is Richie home?” Eddie asked politely and Maggie screamed Richie’s name three times before giving up.

“Must be out, is that all you kids need?” She sounded bored, like they were taking up her time looking for her son. 

“That’s all ma’am, thank you” Bev replied, noticing Eddie’s small hands balled into fists. 

“The assholes just run away! I can’t fucking believe him” Eddie shouted, only to be pulled into a hug by Mike. 

“It’s okay, we’ll sleep tonight and if he still isn’t home tomorrow-“ 

“What if it’s It?” Ben said the words Eddie hadn’t been wanting to hear this entire day.

“N-no we k-killed It” Bill said, staring wide eyed at Ben. Ben frowned, looking down at the floor. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything” Ben said, guilt lacing his eyes. 

“We were all thinking it” Eddie finally said, pulling himself from Mike’s hug. 

“We’ll carry on tomorrow, I promise we’ll find him. We have to go to the police if not” Stan said, chewing his thumb nail.

“They won’t fucking listen! No disappearances for three years and suddenly one kid tries to ruin that” Bev was getting irate, her hands shaking. 

“I’m going to kill him, I really am going to kill him” Stan’s voice was raised a little, which was unusual for Stan.   
It had been three days since the losers last saw Richie and their lunch table was horribly quiet. Eddie started to think Richie was never coming back, that somehow he’d got out of Derry and was making a life somewhere else. Or worse, but Eddie didn’t like to think of the worse option. A world without Richie Tozier was bland and Eddie couldn’t deal with it anymore. He went home alone, dumped his backpack and headed upstairs. Eddie screamed when he saw a figure sleeping in his bed. The lanky figure rolled off his bed, turning to face him. 

“Richie! What the fuck?!” Eddie shouted, staring at the taller boys face. Eddie lunged forward, hitting his small fists again Richie’s chest.

“You asshole, you’re a fucking idiot Richard! I can’t fucking believe you did this to me” Eddie cried out, he felt tears raking down his cheeks. Richie grabbed his fists, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Eds. I didn’t know- Eddie please” Richie begged, wiping away Eddie’s tears. 

“You just left? For three fucking days Richie! I thought you were dead” Eddie’s voice cracked at the end and he fell into Richie’s arms. He heard Richie’s soothing voice, his hands through his curls. He was angry but having Richie here, in front of him, was more important right now. 

“Eds, could I uh- use your shower?” Richie asked quietly, Eddie nodded going to set up the bathroom for him. He found Richie clean towels and went to call Bev to tell her Richie was home. She promised to notify the others and that she’d kill him when he came to school. He laid out one of his bigger t shirts for Richie and attempted to find something for him to wear on his lower half, seeing as Richie was now reaching six foot and Eddie was still five foot three. 

“Eds?” Richie stood in the doorway, chewing his thumb. 

“I got you some clothes, they’re clean obviously. I’ll put yours in the wash, they should be dry soon” Eddie said, pulling Richie’s hand away from his mouth. 

“Get changed, we’ll talk after you’ve slept” Eddie said, gesturing to his bed as he gathered Richie’s clothes. 

“I really am sorry Eds, didn’t want you to worry” Richie looked guilty, shame etched his usually happy face. 

“You left for three days Rich, without a fucking word. Ben thought - well you can probably tell what Ben thought. Just don’t ever do it again Richie, we all love you” Eddie said, before leaving his room to wash Richie’s clothes. Eddie’s mom wouldn’t be back for a few hours, so he had enough time to wash and dry them whilst Richie slept.   
He made some food, taking a tray up to his room. Richie was passed out on the bed, curled up in a small ball. 

“Rich, I made you some food” Eddie said, touching Richie’s forehead gently. Richie woke up slowly, reaching for his glasses. 

“You do know how to treat me Eds” Richie smiled softly, taking the tray from Eddie’s outstretched hands. Richie ate quickly, Eddie was sure he hadn’t eaten in the entire three days he’d been missing. Finally, Richie put the tray aside. 

“Eds, I know you want an explanation but- it’s so difficult. I just had these thoughts and I couldn’t handle them” Richie was pulling at his curls, a sign he was stressed. 

“Richie,” he grabbed Richie’s hands, “I don’t need you to tell me why. I’m just so fucking glad you’re here”. Eddie intertwined their fingers, they’d always been comfortable in each other’s space. It was natural to them. 

“But I want to tell you why. I need to tell you why, I’m just so fucking scared” Richie whined, his voice full of a broken desperation that was foreign to Eddie.

“You don’t need to be scared Richie, you’re one of the most important people to me” Eddie attempted to encourage him. Richie made intense eye contact, almost reading into Eddie’s mind. 

“When I came round yours the other night, my mom was bad. She was shouting and screaming about dad not being around and blaming it all on me. I had to get away. So I came to yours as I always do,” Richie took a deep breath, “and you were just so kind and loving and you held me and suddenly I felt warm and at home. I realised my shitty parents and this awful town don’t matter because I’ve got you. I’ve always got you and- I love you”. Eddie stared at Richie, taking in every word. Suddenly, in a rush of complete courage, he leaned forward and kissed Richie. Richie kissed back immediately, hands coming to Eddie’s jawline. 

“I love you too idiot, I think I’ve always loved you” Eddie whispered against Richie’s lips. 

“You mean that Eds?” Richie’s smile was back, his eyes glistened in the dim light of Eddie’s room. 

“Of course I mean it” Eddie said, kissing Richie again. They stayed like that for a while, just laying together in silence and kissing and being with each other. Because that’s what was important, they always had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> woweee, not sure where i got the inspo but i love a bit of angst!


End file.
